prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valenii
Welcome Hi Valenii, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the Birds of a Feather page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 16:03, 20 June 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. - ‘A’ started their games when Aria arrived back from Iceland - Aria is left handed and so is ‘A’ - Aria is the only one who hasn’t been visited by Ali - Ali as Vivian Darkbloom resembled Aria in a way (hair) - In the last episode of Season 2, Mona gets visited by someone in a red coat similar to Vivian’s. Aria was last in possession of the red coat. - Aria wasn’t there when Spencer, Hanna and Emily at the doll shop - In the opening theme song Aria is the only one doing the ‘shh’ action and she is wearing the same colour nail polish as Ali - Season 2, episode 2, Mona calls Aria “Big A” - Aria is the only one who hasn’t been physically harmed by ‘A’ - Hanna, Spencer and Emily said Aria was the best liar out of them - The tasks ‘A’ makes Aria do always seems to benefit her. Eg/ Aria’s doll from ‘A’ says ‘make Jackie go away’. This benefits her relationship with Ezra - In the doll shop the little boy says how the women after Ali had ‘long brown hair, like yours’. Maybe they mean Aria, why else would the lady tell him to stop talking. - Aria told Hanna’s mother that she was ‘A’. In a way she admitted she was ‘A’ but no one took notice of it as its out of context - In the episode ‘UnmAsked’, Aria is literally unmasked by Ezra - Also in the episode ‘UnmAsked’, at the ball Aria is texting and talking to someone that can’t be seen by the viewers - ‘A’ wrote notes to Ella and Byron using a typewriter. Ezra has a typewriter in his apartment in which Aria has full access to - Aria wanted to speak to Duncan about Vivian alone - She turned against Ella and Byron (mother and father) when they confronted her about Ezra. What else is she capable of? - Aria said ‘sometimes you have to lie to your friends’ - Aria wore black gloves with her costume at the masquerade ball. ‘A’ is always wearing black gloves like those Aria wore That's pretty much it. I'd like your opinion on it. Anamarija1013 (talk) 13:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Anamarija1013 Oh, and I forgot to mention something. I think that Ezra stole Alison's body, which kinda makes him in the A team. in the promo for 6th episode I think, you can see Aria in Ezra's apartment looking at a bag filled with money. We probably all know that Jason gave someone the money for the body without the girls knowing it. Ezra didn't have a job, but still had a girlfriend and an apartment which he had to pay (dates and everything), so maybe he got desperate which means that he maybe wasn't in the A team. Anyway, we'll find out what it is in the next episode ;) Anamarija1013 (talk) 13:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC)